


If Darth Me-Me helps with Number 9. Ben and Rey gets help from the other side

by CMeeler76



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, The Jedi trying to save the galaxy from the afterlife.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeeler76/pseuds/CMeeler76
Summary: The force ghosts can not believe how bad things have went. Now they are taking upon themselves to help Ben and Rey  find the balance.





	1. We need to have a long talk...

The dead Jedi counsel was not happy with the events the battle of Crait. The First Order nearly destroyed the Resistance. A couple days after the battle, General Leia Organa died in her sleep. Her followers would miss her. The Jedi counsel welcomed her into their ranks. There she was reunited with her brother and finally made peace with Anakin. With the addition of Leia, the Jedi were sure that somehow they could find a way to help both Ben and Rey. 

Mace Windu had a plan. However he needed the help from the entire counsel. So he called a meeting. If all went right, they would guide Ben back to the light. Rey would be a full fledged Jedi knight. Then those two could bring a new order in a galaxy that needed their help. 

"Anakin, you are going to try to reach Your grandson. He has been wanting to hear from you. He has your burnt mask. He keeps talking to it. With Snoke gone, you should have no problem reaching him."

"What do I need say to him?"

Mace's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the question. He just put face in his palm to try to calm down before answering the question.

"What you tell him is that he does not need to follow your path. As of right now, his life is danger. You know that his generals are plotting to overthrow him even as we speak. Rey is the only person that can help him."

"I am on way to see him."

"Master Yoda and Kenobi, I need you two to go to Rey. Help her with Jedi training. She needs to a new lightsaber." Both Jedi got up and left to find their way to Rey.

"This is gonna be first for the Jedi. Dead Jedi returning from the dead to help save the galaxy." Mace said. The whole time he was hoping that his plan would work.


	2. Grandpa Skywalker to visit Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi council sent Anakin to talk to Ben. What is the worst that could happen?

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had sat down at his desk. He was looking over the next set of battle plans. He felt a presence in the force. He looked up and seen a glowing man. The man had a scar on the side of face. Kylo did not know who the man was. Yet, there was something familiar about him. Something that Kylo could not put his finger on it.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am your grandfather."

"You are too late. I pleaded with you to help me. Now I have the power. You want to aid? I don't need your help Darth Vader. Leave me."

 

Anakin felt his temperature rising. This is boy was going to be tough. There was no doubt that Ben Solo was a part of the Skywalker family. His only grandchild would have the Skywalker temper.

 

"You have power. You are the leader of the First Order. I give that to you." Anakin said. "Yet, if a certain Jedi lady was to walk in here. You would not be able to focus on anything but her. We both know that. Do not bother denying it. Your thoughts betray you."

"She does not matter to me any more. She chose the resistance over me. So know I will destroy her and her friends."

"You did not give her a choice. If she had chose you, the First Order would have killed both of you. Not only that if you would have killed your mother, you would have lost your way. The guilt would have consumed you. I know this."

"What do you know of that? You almost had the entire galaxy in your hands."

"I lost everything that had any meaning to me. I was told that I killed my wife and kids. I later discovered that the emperor used a Sith power to take the life force away from Padme and gave it to me. I was told that my children had died also. For twenty years, I lived with the guilt of their deaths. Then we discovered that a pilot named Luke Skywalker  destroyed the first Death Star."

"You mean that you never knew your children were alive. Obi-Wan hid them well from me. When I discovered that my son was alive. I knew that I would have to choose between the emperor or my son. Then I discovered that my daughter was alive. My choice was made. I understand that you did the same when Rey's life was being threatened."

"She did not see me as a monster. She was a lone like I was. When our hands touched, I seen a future with her at my side. Then she leaves me for dead."

"Everything you believe is wrong. She still cares for you. You are lucky. I would have given anything to have a second chance with Padme. Do not make the same mistakes tha"t I did.'

All of sudden there was a change in the atmosphere in the room. Both force users knew that trouble was coming. Hux finally got enough support to overthrow Kylo. Ben picked up his lightsaber. He mentally prepared himself for the upcoming battle. He looked over at his grandfather. Both of them knew that time was out.

Anakin spoke first. "You know that I can not help you out. However I can be a second pair of eyes. Come on Ben. Let's do this!"

"What do you mean we?" Ben replied as he headed to the door.

"Instead of the door. Why not use the vent system. You will avoid storm troopers that way." Ben pulled open a  vent cover and jumped in. Using the force, he made sure that it secure.  

"Well look it at this way. You have no choice but to go to Rey. Hopefully she has forgiven you. If she is anything like your grandmother, you might want to come up with some good ways to show her what she means to you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my head cannon. Next chapter: Rey get visited by Force ghosts. I plan on posting it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction. However I want to thank my two best friends for pushing me to finally get me to do this. Thanks Cecilia and TaMara!!!!


End file.
